


Fi(st)x me

by Izverg, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [23]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi
Genre: Anal Fisting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Bottom Armitage Hux, Don't copy to another site, Fisting, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, POV Hux, Power Bottom Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Sleeping Together, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Хаксу нужно расслабиться, чтобы заснуть. Рен приходит на помощь.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172138
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Fi(st)x me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fi(st)x me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506804) by [mssdare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssdare/pseuds/mssdare). 



> Special thanks to mssdare for allowing this translation ❤
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah). 

Хакс чувствует, как двигаются его внутренности. Он стоит на коленях на полу, вжимаясь грудью в кровать. В животе зарождается тошнота. Он дёргается и оглядывается через плечо. Давление внутри тела такое, что он едва сдерживает рвотный позыв. Знакомая обстановка каюты расплывается перед глазами, и он цепляется за покрывало.

— Что… — прерывисто выдыхает Хакс, — что ты делаешь?

— Всего лишь освобождаю пространство, — говорит Рен, в его голосе лёгкая обида. — Не хочу тебе навредить. Ты такой тугой, а руки у меня не маленькие.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — Хакс упирается предплечьем в кровать и, повернувшись к Рену, недовольно смотрит на него. — Не смей пихать Силу мне в задницу! И что значит «освобождаю пространство»?

Рен разводит руки, изображая, как распихивает что-то.

— Отталкиваю внутренности в сторону. Знаешь, у беременных женщин органы немного сдвигаются, чтобы освободить место для развивающегося плода.

Хакс закрывает глаза — лишь бы не видеть Рена. Если бы можно было и не слышать его. Хакс вновь наклоняется вперёд, изо всех сил стараясь не блевануть. Повезло, что он по-прежнему стоит на коленях, крепко прижимаясь грудью к матрасу, иначе он бы уже упал. У него кружится голова. Его не покидает ощущение какой-то абсолютной неправильности внутри его тела.

— Нет, — хрипит он. — Не нужно… — Пытаясь сосредоточиться, Хакс делает несколько глубоких вдохов. В его жизни бывало всякое: побои, грубый секс и унижения. Но никто никогда не перемещал его внутренности, чтобы освободить пространство для члена… Или кулака. — Блядь.

Рену хватает наглости изобразить смущение. Ублюдок.

— Я думал, так будет безопаснее.

Хакс качает головой. Нужно успокоиться, или его и правда вырвет, а ведь он действительно ждал этого момента. И он не позволит Рену испортить его.

— Продолжай, — цедит Хакс сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Но только никакой больше Силы во мне. Понял?

Он тянется за специальной силиконовой смазкой, приготовленной для этой встречи, и суёт её Рену в ладонь.

— Используй её, и всё будет хорошо. Я справлюсь. Я уже делал это раньше, — врёт Хакс. — Не беспокойся.

Он почти не боится.

Рен берёт тюбик.

**~*~**

Время останавливается. Или, как минимум, растягивается, подобно тому, как тянутся его мышцы. Хакс бы не удивился, увидев, как вокруг него парят предметы, медленно передвигающиеся во времени и пространстве, заторможенные магией Рена. Хакс чувствует, как глаза его наполняются слезами. Капельки солёной жидкости становятся всё крупнее и наконец соскальзывают вниз, повисая на ресницах, словно мыльные пузыри на кончике соломинки. По-прежнему застывший во времени, он моргает, явственно различая каждый этап этого действия. Веки вздрагивают, слёзы падают и разбиваются о простыню, влажное пятно на которой становится всё шире.

Хакс ахает. Точнее, пытается. Но его разум пуст, и попытка оказывается тщетной. Сознание сужается до одной раскалённой точки в его теле. Все ощущения сосредоточены в одном месте, исчезая в остальных. «Похоже на принцип работы моего оружия», — приходит в голову абсурдная мысль. Ради луча они высосали энергию целого солнца. И вот он здесь, пойманный в ловушку беспощадной силы, истощённый, как и то солнце. Как только он израсходует свою энергию, от него избавятся. Он станет пустотой. Тёмным ничто в глубинах космоса.

Хакс пытается вернуться, найти своё тело, разглядеть его очертания. Они меняются, стирая его сущность, и он чувствует, что растворяется, поддавшись воле этого странного хаоса. Он определяет местоположение своих лёгких, приказывает себе сделать вдох и ощущает, как грудь наполняется воздухом.

— Рен, — почти беззвучно выдыхает Хакс и резко возвращается в реальность. Твёрдый пол под коленями, колючее уставное одеяло, царапающее щёку, тёплая маслянистая смазка, стекающая между ягодицами. Пальцы Рена, ввинчивающиеся в его тело, нежно, но настойчиво.

— Сколько? — удаётся выдавить Хаксу.

— Четыре, — отвечает Рен. Он запыхался почти так же, как Хакс.

Подушечки пальцев опускаются вдоль ложбинки, погружаются в дырку, исчезают внутри. Вторая рука покоится на ягодице, тёплая, успокаивающая. Пальцы скользят наружу, вновь толкаются в Хакса до упора, останавливаются. Их четыре — они толстые и горячие. Рен кладёт растопыренную пятерню на поясницу Хакса, прижимая его к кровати.

И если до сих пор Хакс сдерживал слёзы, то, когда Рен складывает пальцы пирамидкой и толкается ещё глубже, вплоть до самой широкой части своей ладони, ситуация становится невыносимой. Хакс собирается с силами, только бы не начать рыдать в голос. В нём никогда ещё не бывало настолько огромных предметов. Это же почти вся кисть. Не хватает лишь большого пальца. Рен касается большим пальцем распяленного входа и легонько массирует кожу, изредка поддевая кольцо мышц, пока остальные пальцы неподвижны внутри. Он не торопится, давая Хаксу время привыкнуть, растянуться ещё сильнее, кинуть вызов физическим возможностям.

Хакс не выдерживает.

— Я больше не могу, — всхлипывает он. — Хватит.

Хакс чувствует, как Рен возится сзади, давление ладони на поясницу чуть ослабевает, но вновь становится уверенным, когда Рен склоняется над ним и покрывает его спину горячими, влажными поцелуями.

— Хакс, ты молодец, у тебя всё получится. Ты сможешь принять её целиком. Я знаю. Осталось совсем немного. Просто впусти меня внутрь. Я позабочусь о тебе, милый.

Хаксу хочется высмеять эти нежности, но тогда придётся сделать вдох и напрячь мышцы живота. А он не уверен, что способен на это прямо сейчас. Поэтому он отпускает себя и расслабляет напряжённые после вторжения мускулы. Инстинкт самосохранения говорит ему бежать, прежде чем его тело, пронзённое рукой Рена, словно мясо вертелом, лопнет пополам.

Теперь слёзы бегут беспрерывным потоком. Из носа течёт, из приоткрытого рта капает слюна. Всё вокруг влажное, горячее, задница, растянутая сверх предела, горит огнём. И Хакс говорит: «Давай. Засунь её».

Потому что ему уже плевать на свою жизнь. Он жаждет, чтобы его унесло прочь, стёрло из реальности. Он жаждет вновь обрести покой.

— Вставь её. Вставь целиком, — повторяет Хакс раз за разом, словно заклинание. Хотя он не уверен. Возможно, он в бреду.

Рен почти лежит на его спине, прижавшись к ней своей обнажённой, несуразно широкой грудью, и целует его в покрытую испариной шею.

— Ш-ш-ш, Хакс. Я всё сделаю. Просто доверься мне.

Если бы внутри Хакса оставалась хоть капелька силы, он расхохотался бы. Правда расхохотался бы. Довериться Рену. Подумать только. Но вместо смеха он умоляет:

— Рен. Прошу. — Он чувствует жжение, когда большой палец проникает внутрь. Он задыхается. — Звёзды, — шепчет Хакс. Похоже, ему пришёл конец.

— Сделай вдох, — произносит Рен.

Это невозможно, но Хакс подчиняется. Он скорее осознает, чем ощущает, когда ладонь Рена исчезает в нём целиком. Его разум снова отключается, и Хакс просто парит, заполненный до краёв. Его тело больше ему не принадлежит.

Рен спокоен и уравновешен, его кисть не двигается. Но она так плотно сидит внутри Хакса, будто Рен переселился в его тело и теперь живёт в нём, как вор на угнанном звездолёте.

Рен даже не дрожит. Он абсолютно неподвижен. Выждав немного, он протягивает руку, намереваясь приподнять Хакса с постели. «Если он хочет заняться моим вялым членом, то пусть забудет об этом», — думает Хакс. Вряд ли у него встанет, пока он заполнен сверх всякой меры. Дело ведь не в оргазме, дело в… Если честно, Хакс и сам не помнит, зачем всё это. Точно не ради подчинения. Может, этот внетелесный опыт даст ему возможность выйти за пределы собственных возможностей и наконец обрести хоть чуточку покоя в этой пылающей галактике.

Когда Рен обхватывает его член и пытается привести его в боевую готовность, Хакс тихо скулит:

— Я… не могу. Дай мне. Время.

Рен замирает. Секунды идут, тянутся одна за другой, пока Хакс, весь потный, пронзённый, словно рыба гарпуном, пытается отдышаться и взять под контроль своё бешено колотящееся сердце, пытается успокоиться, блядь. Потому что не стоит паниковать, пока рука Рена внутри него по самое запястье.

— Хорошо, — наконец изрекает Хакс отстранённым тоном. — Теперь двигайся. Во мне.

Когда Рен шевелит кистью, Хакса снова пронзает боль. Но то приятная боль, и Хакс всегда хотел её испытать. Боль, благодаря которой ему кажется, что он разлетелся на куски, острые, опасные, словно осколки хрустального зеркала, прекрасные, переливающиеся разноцветными огоньками. По телу пробегает дрожь, и Хакс с удивлением осознаёт, что его член твердеет под тёплой ладонью Рена.

Так продолжается некоторое время: Рен медленно водит кулаком взад-вперёд внутри Хакса и одновременно дрочит ему. Хакс по-прежнему чувствует дискомфорт. Что немудрено, учитывая толщину руки Рена. Но каждый плавный толчок заставляет Хакса видеть звёзды.

Когда несколько долгих минут спустя Хакс неожиданно изливается, его задница сжимается. Боль внезапная и такая сильная, что Хакс кричит. Он думает, что у него идёт кровь. Это не так — Рен не допустит. Но Хаксу кажется иначе. Ему кажется, что его внутренности процарапаны насквозь, тело сломано и разорвано на части, а душа покидает раздробленные границы того, что прежде было его сущностью. Он плачет, рыдает навзрыд. У него так кружится голова, что он почти упускает момент, когда Рен начинает вытягивать руку. Процесс такой же долгий и болезненный, как и проталкивание её внутрь. Требуется время. Рен действует очень неторопливо, а нервные окончания Хакса по-прежнему перегружены, и он всхлипывает каждый раз, когда рука мягко движется в нём. Наконец самая широкая часть ладони растягивает мышцы входа.

— Осталось немного, — говорит Рен. Он тяжело дышит, голос звучит измученно, словно это ему запихнули в зад нечто огромное. — Ты просто молодец. — Он снова целует Хакса в шею, касается зубами кожи и — вдруг — резко кусает. Хакс дёргается, в тот же миг рука Рена выскальзывает из него.

Хакс падает вперёд. Он только теперь осознаёт, что всё это время внутри него сохранялось какое-то напряжение, исчезнувшее лишь сейчас. Он чувствует себя одиноким, опустошённым. Он снова парит, но в этот раз ощущения схожи с купанием в тёплом море — его тело твёрдое и тяжёлое, но водная гладь не даёт ему опуститься вниз.

Ему хочется залезть на кровать и свернуться калачиком, но он боится пошевелиться. А ещё он стыдится своей уязвимости. Он знает, как выглядит с этой раскрытой, зияющей дырой, красной и припухшей. Он видел в голонете — не самое приятное зрелище. И он знает, что его телу нужно время, чтобы вернуться в норму, прежде чем можно будет двигаться. Поэтому он опускает веки и старается не думать о Рене и о том, какая картина открывается его взору.

Хакс вздрагивает — что-то тёплое и мокрое касается ягодиц. Рен вытирает излишки смазки с его бёдер. Хакс липкий, разгорячённый, и в то же время ему холодно. Когда его растянутой дырки достигает лёгкое дуновение воздуха, тело сотрясает дрожь, и у Хакса едва не подкашиваются колени.

— Что ты?..

Это выше его сил — выдержать даже язык Рена. Но Рен лишь легонько целует припухший вход, а затем прикладывает к нему что-то очень холодное и влажное. Хакс распахивает глаза и шипит. Но гель унимает боль, и Хакс не возражает, когда Рен смазывает его дырку.

Закончив, Рен подхватывает Хакса на руки, словно ребёнка, укладывает его на постель на бок и аккуратно переваливает на живот. А потом накрывает одеялом и плотно закутывает в него, перестраивая границы, которые нарушил своим кулаком.

Хакс тянется, чтобы ощупать дырку, проверить, нет ли повреждений. Вряд ли Рен нанёс ему реальный вред, но Хакс всё равно хотел бы знать наверняка.

— Не надо, — говорит Рен, то ли прочитав намерение в его мыслях, то ли заметив движение его руки. — Отдыхай.

Он поднимается, но лишь затем, чтобы встать на колени на пол напротив лица Хакса. Тёплые пальцы вытирают пот и слёзы с разгорячённой кожи.

— Вот, — Рен прикладывает горлышко фляги, наполненной холодной жидкостью, к потрескавшимся губам Хакса. Жидкость прозрачная, но сладкая, будто воду смешали с фруктовым соком. — Попей.

Вкус превосходный, словно нектар богов. Хакс и не подозревал, что испытывает жажду, и осушает предложенную флягу длинными, жадными глотками. Напиток освежает, укрепляет, возвращает ему желание жить.

— А теперь это, — Рен протягивает две капсулы. Обезболивающее. Возможно, с противовоспалительным эффектом. Хакс предпочёл бы стимы, но всё равно подаёт руку. Она так дрожит, что капсулы падают на постель. Рен поднимает их и прижимает к губам Хакса, чтобы тот мог их проглотить. — Когда ты проснёшься, будет больновато, — в голосе Рена звучат извиняющиеся нотки.

— Ты уверен, что с моей задницей всё в порядке? — спрашивает Хакс, хотя чувствует, что это так. Она почти онемела. Вероятно, в геле, который втирал Рен, содержится лидокаин.

— Ага, — бурчит Рен.

Хакс слышит, как Рен идёт в освежитель. Раздаётся журчание воды, за которым следует тихий стук — похоже, Рен перебирает на полке их с Хаксом средства для душа. В сочетании с гулом двигателей корабля и тихим жужжанием вентиляции эти звуки успокаивают, убаюкивают Хакса.

Сон. Точно. Вот она, основная цель их сегодняшних развлечений. Погрузить Хакса в сон без стимов, чтобы он в кои-то веки смог как следует отдохнуть. Хотя Рен настаивает, что может с лёгкостью усыпить Хакса Силой, Хакс ненавидит Силу всеми фибрами души и не соглашается на её использование. Стиснутое невидимой хваткой горло навсегда отпечаталось в его памяти, равно как и мощный Силовой удар, впечатавший его в стену шаттла на Крэйте. Он твёрдо намерен избегать прикосновений Силы, и неважно, что Рен кажется присмиревшим и прирученным в эти дни.

Потому Хакс попросил об этом. Если подумать, сон, вызванный Силой, — более безопасный вариант. Возможно, у Хакса вновь начинается полоса саморазрушения. Но они уже почти четыре месяца в состоянии непростого перемирия, а Хаксу нужно куда-то направлять вызванный пребыванием на войне адреналин. Сложно так долго находиться в боевой готовности и не иметь отдушины. Да и новообретённая рассудительность Рена не помогает. Хакс никак не привыкнет к тому, что Рен уравновешен и принимает обдуманные решения, взвешивая за и против, и впервые в жизни не только выполняет свои обязанности, но и прислушивается к советам Хакса. Это тревожит Хакса, ему необходимо снова взять всё под контроль. Необходимо увидеть, как Рен опять теряет рассудок, иначе Хакс лишится своего.

То погружаясь в умиротворяющую, одурманивающую дремоту, то выныривая из неё, Хакс невольно мысленно проверяет и пересчитывает восстановленные границы своего тела. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал такой связи с каждой частичкой своей бренной оболочки. Грудь, живот, ноги, пальцы, кожа на спине и даже ушные раковины — всё на своих местах, а его дух (или сознание) невесомо заполняет эти границы. Хакс задаётся вопросом, не передалась ли ему эта нелепая религия Силы Рена.

Спустя некоторое время матрас позади Хакса прогибается, и Рен устраивается рядом, тоже готовясь ко сну. Он словно кирпичная стена, за которой можно укрыться, и Хаксу кажется, что Рена вообще не волнует их договорённость. Впрочем, Хакс не размыкает век, а лишь удовлетворённо вздыхает, когда Рен тихо обнимает его и прижимает к себе. А к взаимной ненависти всегда можно вернуться утром.


End file.
